


Angels Don't Know How to Knock

by WevyrDove



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Bottom Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Innocent Castiel, M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, Smut, Top Dean, Tumblr Prompt, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt from agentmulder-tn1:<br/>imagine dean changing clothes and cas walks in and just blushes and starts to leave but dean catches him and pushes him onto the bed </p>
<p>Dean comes back from a hunt and is ready to get in the shower. Castiel appears while Dean is getting undressed. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Don't Know How to Knock

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic based on a non-anon prompt. I hope you like it, agentmulder-tn1, and hope it inspires you to art awesomely.
> 
> xoxo  
> -WevyrDove
> 
> PS see you need to come find me on tumblr, so you can prompt me directly! although I will warn you, I do have a queue!

Dean shut the door softly behind himself. He looked down at his bloodstained clothes and grimaced. His muscles were already starting to ache and he was still coming down from the adrenaline high that had coursed through his body during the fight. Sam had been the one to finally put down the creature, sinking his blade deep into its heart. They had driven back to the motel afterwards. Sam had escaped unscathed, so he offered to pick up food while Dean got cleaned up.

Dean removed his mud caked shoes and socks in front of the door. Then he went to the mirror and examined himself. Dean had suffered a bunch of scrapes and bruises, and a hard swipe to his stomach, which ripped his t-shirt open and sliced his skin. He shrugged off his flannel and swore when he saw the big rip on the back. It must have happened when the werecat took a swipe at him from behind. He dropped the ruined shirt on the ground. Then he peeled his t-shirt off carefully, throwing it on top of his flannel, and carefully probed at the wounds. There was a series of three diagonal lines across the right half of his midsection. It would hurt like a bitch when he took a shower, but the gashes were superficial. He was barely bleeding anymore; the blood was oozing sluggishly, welling to the surface of the skin but not dripping. Dean started unbuttoning his pants, still in front of the mirror, when a familiar face appeared behind him in the reflection.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed, turning around. "I'm trying to get into the shower here. Don't angels know how to knock?"

“I teleported.” Castiel explained. “How could I knock?” His confusion changed to embarrassment as he looked Dean over. Dean thought the angel might even be blushing. But then Castiel saw the wounds crossing Dean's stomach and his eyes widened. Dean stared back at him.

"Cas, what do you want?" Dean said irritably, but with a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"Dean." Castiel came up to Dean, standing nose to nose with the hunter. “You are injured." Castiel placed a hand on the flat plane of Dean's stomach, pressing lightly. The wounds sealed themselves with the angel's grace. Dean closed his eyes at Castiel's touch. It was warm and soothing, and Dean could feel the energy from Castiel's grace imbuing his skin. Castiel pulled his hand away and Dean opened his eyes. The angel gazed back at him with with concern. 

“Thanks Cas,” Dean said roughly. He felt caught in that deep blue stare. It was hard to look away; Dean found himself yearning for Castiel’s touch on his skin again. He grabbed at Castiel’s hand impulsively.

“Dean?” Castiel’s brow furrowed in confusion. He looked down at their joined hands and then back at Dean’s face.

“Why are you here, Cas?” Dean murmured. He was still buzzing from the hunt, and he had felt disappointed when Sam had scored the kill. He was still full of energy and needed an outlet. He felt hyper aware of how close Castiel was standing to him, and the warmth of the angel’s hand in his.

“I-I wanted to make sure you were ok, Dean.” Castiel said seriously. “It is good that I decided to stop by. You clearly needed healing.” He didn’t let go of Dean’s hand.

“Cas.” Dean said softly. “They were superficial. A couple of bandaids and I’d be fine. You can’t go running from heaven every time to play nurse to me.” He pulled Castiel closer with a tug of his hand. Castiel’s face was inches from his. Dean couldn’t help looking at the angel’s lips. “Are you sure there’s nothing else you want here? I don’t see you rushing to help Sam when he’s wounded.”

Castiel put a hand on Dean’s cheek where there was a small scratch. “You have other injuries.” 

“Just a few scrapes and bruises.” Dean shrugged. Then he grinned. “Hmmm. I think I might have some in my pants.” Castiel’s eyes widened as Dean let go of his hand and shucked his jeans off, kicking them off his bare feet. Only his boxers remained. Castiel’s gaze went down to Dean’s feet and travelled up slowly.

“I don’t see any injuries in your pants.” Castiel observed seriously. 

“Why don’t you check in my boxers?” Dean laughed. He was enjoying this a little too much. It wasn’t fair to take advantage of Castiel’s innocence. Castiel reached out a hand but Dean grabbed it. “I’m joking, Castiel.”

“Ok.” Castiel said uncertainly. Dean put a hand to Castiel’s cheek, mirroring the angel’s earlier action. 

“Don’t you know how to shave properly?” Dean teased, rasping his hand against Castiel’s stubbly jaw.

“I-“ Castiel began, but then Dean’s mouth was against his, effectively shutting him up. Dean put one hand behind Castiel’s head and the other around his waist, pulling the angel flush against him. He thrust his tongue into Castiel’s mouth before the angel could react. Castiel made surprised sound but let Dean lick and nip at him. After a moment’s hesitation, he was kissing Dean back, his hands automatically wrapping around Dean’s back. Dean felt himself stiffening against Castiel’s leg, and he pulled away, regarding Castiel breathlessly.

“Is this ok, Cas?” Dean asked huskily. “I won’t do anything you don’t want to do.”

“Dean.” Castiel managed. He nodded. Dean guided him backward until the backs of Castiel’s legs hit the bed. He pushed Castiel so he fell back on the bed.

“I didn’t know I wanted this.” Dean mused. “And it was right in front of me the whole time.” Still standing, he edged his legs between Castiel’s. Castiel’s eyes were wide as they regarded Dean looming above him. 

“We do share a profound-“ Castiel began earnestly, but Dean pounced on him, covering his mouth with his own and muffling the rest of his sentence. Dean straddled Castiel’s hips and ground down against him as he continued to kiss Castiel. Castiel gasped against Dean’s lips, feeling his cock hardening at the friction. Dean pulled away.

“Stop talking, angel.” Dean chided. He reached down and pushed his palm against Castiel’s erection, drawing a whimper from the angel. “I want to see you, Cas.”

“Dean, I-“ Castiel started talking again, but Dean silenced him with his tongue again. 

“Seriously, Cas. Stop talking.” Dean growled. He sat back up while Castiel watched from his prone position, obediently silent. Dean grabbed at Castiel’s tie, carefully loosening the knot and then throwing it aside. He started working at Castiel’s shirt buttons but got frustrated and then ripped them. He pulled the shirt aside and latched his teeth onto Castiel’s nipple. The angel yelped and then started moaning when Dean began to lick lightly around the hardened nub. He lifted his hips against Dean, searching for more friction. Dean pulled away teasingly.

“Let’s get you naked first, angel.” Dean suggested. He stood up and grabbed Castiel’s hands, pulling him up. He kissed Castiel chastely on the lips once and then dove onto his neck, pulling the collar of the shirt away from the angel’s skin. He sucked hard, leaving a red mark on Castiel, which would purple into a bruise tomorrow. 

“Get this fucking thing off.” Dean said roughly, pulling at the trench coat that Castiel still wore. Castiel stood passively while Dean shoved the coat off of his shoulders and let it fall on the floor. He pulled Castiel’s suit jacket open and pushed it off Castiel’s arms. Finally, the whipped the shirt off, admiring Castiel’s chest and stomach. He placed his palm on Castiel’s abdomen, stroking lightly. He let his palm graze lower until he brushed the top of Castiel’s pants. He could see the bulge straining against the fabric. Dean smirked. “Let’s see what you’re packing in there.” 

“I’m not packing any-“ Castiel protested, but his words were swallowed by Dean’s lips again. Dean continued to kiss Castiel as tugged at the belt and quickly undid it, sliding the length of leather smoothly through the belt loops. He pulled away and regarded Castiel with a half lidded gaze. 

“Don’t make me use this, angel.” He still held the belt in one hand, and Castiel’s eyes widened. Dean smiled. “Just kidding, Cas. But seriously. Shut up, baby.” Dean kissed Castiel again, dropping the belt with a clang, and then ripped open the button and pulled the zip hard, breaking it. 

“Sorry. I’ll buy you a new pair.” Dean apologized, smiling at Castiel’s bewildered look. He slipped the angel’s pants down to his ankles, and then pushed lightly at Castiel to make him sit down on the edge of the bed. He knelt and gently helped Castiel out of his shoes and socks. As an experiment, he grabbed one bare foot and let his fingers stroke the arch lightly. Castiel giggled. Dean smiled to himself. 

“Angels are ticklish? I’m going to have to use that against you next time.” Dean laughed. Then he gave Castiel a hungry look. “But, I have other plans for you right now.” Dean finished tugged Castiel’s pants off his feet, so that the angel was clad only in his briefs, the outline of his erection clearly visible. Dean was still kneeling, and gently pushed Castiel’s legs apart, shuffling closer to the bed between Castiel’s knees. He looked up at Castiel, who was still looking dazed but keeping quiet as Dean had instructed. Dean smiled gently. He rubbed Castiel’s thighs, just stopping short of brushing his underwear.

“Relax, baby.” Dean purred. “You’re so tense.” Dean kissed the inside of Castiel’s thigh, making the angel hitch his breath. Dean kissed the other thigh, and then ghosted his hand lightly over Castiel’s hard cock, which was still enclosed in his briefs. Castiel whimpered. Dean was enjoying the teasing but it was just as difficult for him to wait. He bumped his nose against Castiel’s length, causing the angel to gasp again. 

“Dean, please.” Castiel pleaded. Dean looked up sharply at Castiel, shaking his head. Castiel bit his lip, desperation and urgency in his expression. Dean looked down again, and then mouthed Castiel gently through the cloth. Castiel whined with need.

“I didn’t know that angels got horny.” Dean smirked, his face still buried in Castiel’s crotch. Castiel could feel Dean’s smile against his cock, and it made him even harder. He was panting now, barely restraining himself from grabbing Dean’s head and pushing it down. Castiel bumped his cock against Dean’s face, while the hunter continued to move his mouth over Castiel’s underwear, the briefs becoming wet with saliva. Castiel groaned at the heat of Dean’s breath and the feel of his teeth through the thin layer of cloth. The angel closed his eyes, losing himself to the feel of Dean touching him in a way he could never have imagined in his limited earthly experience. Dean sat up suddenly, causing Castiel’s eyes to snap open.

“I want to see your wings.” Dean said with longing. “How come you never showed them to me again, after that first time we met?”

Castiel blushed. “I had to show them to you so you would know what I was. You shot at me.” Castiel said this matter-of-factly, with no accusation.

“It was just rock salt.” Dean shrugged. “Anyways, I didn’t know who or what the hell you were.”

“An angel of the lord.” Castiel echoed, and Dean knew he was remembering that first encounter. At least, the first encounter that was face to face between them. Dean didn’t have memories of when Castiel gripped him tight and pulled him out of hell.

“Yeah. So can I see them?” Dean asked again.

Castiel hesitated. “I have never shown them to a human.” 

“Please, Cas.” Dean rubbed Castiel’s legs. “For our profound bond.” He winked. He grabbed Castiel’s cock through the briefs and squeezed. Castiel groaned.

“O-ok, Dean.” Castiel stuttered. Dean still held him in place. Castiel closed his eyes. A moment later, Dean heard a sound that sounded almost like bones cracking, and then a pair of glossy, black wings emerged, spreading wide and glorious. Dean gasped at the beauty of the feathers, they were so shiny they looked wet, and they shimmered with iridescence. Castiel pushed the wings out like he was stretching, and then he relaxed. The wing span was about twice Dean’s height, and they towered over him; if Castiel had been standing they would have touched the ceiling. Dean felt himself stiffen even more.

“Fuck.” Dean swore softly. “Fuck. They are incredible.” He reached a hand toward a wing, and Castiel flinched. Dean paused. “Can I touch them?” Castiel nodded. Dean reached out again and Castiel tried not to twitch. Dean touched the ends of the bottom feathers, that brushed the bedspread. Castiel shuddered. Dean moved his hand away. “Am I hurting you, baby?” He asked, his voice thick with arousal.

“No, no Dean. Just…they are very sensitive.” Castiel admitted. He looked at Dean, his face vulnerable and open. Dean had a sudden urge to hug Castiel, but overruling that was his urge to fuck him. 

“Oh really…” Dean drawled, lazily stroking a feather, and then tugging lightly. Castiel’s breathing hitched and he closed his eyes again. “Mmm, you like that?” Dean reached out with his other hand so now he was tugging and stroking at feathers on both wings. Castiel moaned. Dean surged up to Castiel’s mouth, pushing his tongue in roughly, pressing his lips hard against Castiel’s, their teeth clashing and stubble rasping together. He pressed Castiel onto the bed again, his hands still full of the angel’s feathers. “I’m going to fuck you, and I’m going to be holding on to your wings when I do it.” 

“Please Dean,” Castiel sobbed. “Please.” Dean let go and stood again. He pulled at the waistband of Castiel’s briefs, dragging them down over his hips and down, unhooking them from his feet and flinging them across the room. He gazed hungrily at Castiel’s swollen and leaking erection. Then he tore his own boxers off and flung them away. He grabbed Castiel’s hips and pushed, forcing Castiel to back up on the bed. Dean climbed onto the bed, still holding Castiel’s hips, urging him higher up on the bed. When Castiel’s head reached the pillows, Dean released his grip. He admired his naked angel with wings spread on either side of him, the wing tips extending past the edges of bed, knocking into the nightstands. Castiel’s legs were bent, his ass exposed to Dean.

“Castiel.” Dean said reverently, plunging his hands into the black down of the wings. They were impossibly soft, and Dean groaned at the feel of them, and the way Castiel reacted when he stroked and tugged. Dean climbed carefully over Castiel until he could straddle him. He pressed himself against Castiel, rolling his hips so their cocks rubbed against each other, while he grabbed handfuls of the angel’s wings again. They both moaned at the sensation. Dean looked deep into Castiel’s cerulean eyes, and felt like he would be coming after a few more strokes if he didn’t stop.

“No.” Dean said firmly. “I want to be inside you, baby.” He moved so he was off of Castiel, kneeling between the angel’s knees. He moved his hands under Castiel’s ass, palming the smooth firm flesh. He squeezed lightly, and then rubbed circles with his thumbs, inching closer to Castiel’s opening. “Is this ok, Cas?” Dean asked again. 

“Yes.” Castiel said breathlessly. “Please Dean. I want you.” 

Dean’s thumbs were pressing lightly against Castiel’s opening now. He paused to suck on his fingers. He looked up at Castiel again to make sure the angel was ok. Castiel nodded, his blue eyes blazing with lust. Dean edged his index finger in gently. Castiel gasped at the feel of Dean pressing inside him. Dean pushed slowly, carefully easing in and out. He checked with Castiel again before adding another finger. As he thrust into Castiel with his hand, he stared into Castiel’s eyes, who started mewling with need.

“Dean, just fuck me.” Castiel pleaded. “I need you inside…” Dean groaned with desire. He curled his fingers up into Castiel, causing the angel to buck against his hand. Dean removed his hand, and spit into his palm, stroking his own cock roughly. 

“Castiel,” Dean murmured. He lifted the angel’s legs gently and hooked Castiel’s ankles over his own shoulders. He leaned over him, forcing the angel’s knees against his chest, and then he pushed the head of his cock against Castiel’s opening. Castiel pushed up, eager to receive him. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Dean said softly. He pushed slowly. Castiel grunted, and his blue eyes blazed into Dean’s green ones.

“Just do it, Dean.” Castiel gritted, pushing up against Dean again. “I want you inside me. Now.” Castiel flapped his wings, the air ruffling Dean’s hair, the tips of his feathers grazing Dean’s sides and backs. Dean groaned at the touch.

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean swore. He pushed into Castiel, bottoming out in one thrust. Castiel gasped at the fullness he felt with Dean inside him. Dean closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. He was already ready to come; Castiel was so tight and hot.

“Dean.” Castiel said, looking deep into Dean’s eyes again. 

Dean opened his eyes at the sound of Castiel’s voice, but shut them tight again. The look of trust mingled with vulnerability and desire that he saw in Castiel’s eyes almost sent him over again. He took a deep breath. He pulled out halfway, and then pushed back in again. His eyes were still closed; he didn’t think he could hold himself back from coming if he looked into Castiel’s eyes again. He started a slow pace, thrusting in and out of Castiel steadily, hitching his breath each time he bottomed out. Castiel moaned needily, and reached his arms around Dean’s neck, pulling him down on top of him, his cock pushing against Dean’s stomach. Castiel covered Dean’s mouth with his own, sliding his tongue deep inside. Dean gasped and kept his eyes closed. Castiel flapped his wings again and then wrapped them tight around Dean’s body. Dean sobbed. He was completely gone. Dean opened his eyes and looked at Castiel, who was wrecked and ready as well.

“Cas, I’m going to fill you up, baby,” Dean rasped into the angel’s ear. “Oh fuck!” Dean stuttered his hips and then plunged into Castiel hard, slamming his hips against Castiel’s ass as he shot his cum deep inside. The whole time he gazed at Castiel, watching the angel’s reaction as he pumped into him. As Dean began to come down from his peak, Castiel’s face twitched with anguish.

“Dean!” Castiel cried, and his wings lifted away from Dean, flapping hard. Dean kept watching and as Castiel came; the angel’s eyes glowed with the power of the grace he held inside. Castiel bucked up against Dean’s stomach, his cock shooting hot cum between their bodies. As Dean watched and felt Castiel coming, he felt a surge in pleasure even as his own orgasm faded. Castiel’s movements slowed and his eyes returned to normal, his breathing slowing. He smiled gently up at Dean. Dean cupped a hand on Castiel’s cheek.

“Oh Cas.” Dean murmured. He rolled off of Castiel and lay back against one outstretched wing. 

“Dean.” Castiel spoke softly, his voice full of wonder. Dean kissed him tenderly. Dean didn’t want to think too hard about what happened. He knew it felt right, and it felt beautiful, and he did had no idea why it had took him so long to figure it out. He felt himself getting sleepy, his adrenaline finally out of his system, the afterglow making him feel warm and content. He turned to his side and wrapped one leg over Castiel’s leg, and placed his hand on Castiel’s chest. He nestled into the space between Castiel’s neck and shoulder, pressing a light kiss to Castiel’s skin. Dean was drifting…

…

The door opened with a jangle of keys, and Sam walked in holding a bag of food and a six pack of beer.

“Dean, I got the-“ Sam started saying, but at the sight of Dean and Castiel entwined on the bed, he dropped the bag and beer, spilling the burgers and fries he had brought home for dinner. He gaped, his mouth open. At the noise, Dean started awake and swore trying to cover himself. Castiel had the sense to wrap his wing over Dean to shield their nakedness. Sam stared, opening his mouth to say something, but then closing it again as he struggled to find words.

“Wow.” Sam finally managed, running a hand roughly through his hair. “Just wow, Dean. And Cas.”

Dean coughed, his face turning red. Castiel looked at both hunters seriously. He raised an eyebrow and spoke with a completely straight face.

“It seems like brothers don’t know how to knock either.”


End file.
